The first Trilogy War
It occurred between 2423 and 2462. It invloved the Clan Triumvirate and the Unified Colonies. frameless | right | 340px | A Clan Intelligence sniper takes aim The first significant battle was on Carf. The Clan invaded the planet and decimated its defenses with artillery fire in two days. On the third day the Defenders capitulated. It was the shortest battle of the war. The planet was held for 30 years, but was eventually taken back in the Second Battle of Carf. It was a bloody campaign that established the Colonial Defense Forces as an elite fighting force in the universe despite it being entirely conscripted. The fighting lasted for 2 years and cost hundreds of thousands of lives on both sides. The final blow to the Clan was that Hyott was also taking a beating and the forces there had recently surrendered. This gave the Carf occupying Clan forces bad morale and led to their surrender in 2456. frameless | right | 340px | The Clan land on Hyott The battle of Hyott was a fierce and bloody battle that raged from 2450 to 2456. The Clan landed on Hyott and burned whole cities to the ground, sacrificing all life both civilian and military. They then established a new puppet government on the planet loyal to the Clan. Unfortunately for them, this new government was overthrown after Colonial Defense members led by Frederick Goleesh infiltrated the place of government and assassinated the puppet governor. The fighting then intensified, seeing the loss of more than one million troops for the Clan in one day. After such losses the Clan felt defeated, but suddenly the Defenders vanished. The Clan believed they had left the planet, but the Defenders had actually set traps across the planet that included mines, sniper, and emp fields to disrupt troop movements. It worked, officers in the field were being sniped, while soldiers and vehicles were being destroyed via traps. The Clan left Hyott in 2456 as "a smoking and confusing ruin." As the head of state of the Clan Rhem Jensen said at the time. frameless | right | 340px | A Clan sniper in an enviromental suit during the battle over Forgroth III The final large battle was over Forgroth III, the capital world of the Cronus Galaxy. This battle took place 4 years after the withdrawal from Carf and Hyott by the Clan. It lasted for 6 long years. This last battle resulted in the defeat of the Clan. So many ships were lost that even the Colonies did not recover for many years. The battle blotted out the sun for 6 years over Forgroth III and dumped more wreckage than could be salvaged in ten lifetimes upon the planet and surrounding planets. The final casualty count was in the 900 million range. The Clan alone lost 650 million men and the majority of their fleet. This battle is what spurred the next Clan leader to invade during the second Trilogy War. Category:Wars